


Soft Eyes Aflame

by LegalGraffiti



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BOY HOW I'VE DIED TO USE THAT TAG, Bows in the polycule, Color Guard, Don't worry Catra's still a cat, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Glitradora, I just didn't feature enough glow in the fic to warrant the tag, Multi, Pining, are we going to talk about Adora jealousy and Adora pining or..., but like not in the configuration you expected, idiots to lovers, it's a very fun fic I pinky promise, of course, so much of it, the whole marching band thing is really in the background...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegalGraffiti/pseuds/LegalGraffiti
Summary: She looks in the mirror again and sees Adora watching her with soft eyes aflame. How does fondness look so sad on her? It makes Catra’s heart flutter. It scares her, even. Adora's smile stings like the light of the sun.Why does she act like she never stopped caring about Catra?Catra never stopped caring about her, and it’s made everything so hard andcomplicated.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Soft Eyes Aflame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InejRietvald](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=InejRietvald).



> No YOU live in a society. I live in my marching band au fic.
> 
> Spicy Glitra Affair and Conversations with marching band in the background. Adora needs to do more lesbian pining. I have created an au that filters out the magical, universe-saving warrior princess goddess and leaves 100% Pure Dumb Lesbian
> 
> I might change the title later. If you have a better title, please tell me, I'm begging 🥺

Catra sincerely, from the bottom of her heart, does not know how she ended up alone with Glimmer in her car while the other girl is crying. Well, someone had to drive her home from the yearly end-of-band-camp iHop trip, but still.

Glimmer is past the loudest of it, sniffling to herself in the driver’s seat. Catra’s tail swishes uneasily. It’s the wrong thing to ask, but Catra doesn’t know what else to say.

“Where’s uh... You know? Thing One and Thing Two?” Glimmer makes a quiet grunt.

“I got into a fight with them,” she grumbles.

“Oh.” Despite all clues pointing to that conclusion, she didn’t expect it. In Catra’s mind, Bow, Glimmer, and Adora get along all too perfectly. She doesn’t ask what happened. Catra is glad that Glimmer doesn’t play music in the car while she’s crying. That’s the only way she could imagine this being more awkward.

Glimmer leans her head on the wheel at the red light.

“Why am I like this? Bow’s not gonna want to be friends with me anymore,” she cries. Catra lets out a sharp breath.

“Of course he will, dummy. You guys have been best friends since like, forever.” Glimmer blinks away her tears. There’s a pause, and now Catra is sure that she said the wrong thing and dug herself a hole.

“You mean like you and Adora?” Catra bristles. Glimmer clamps her mouth shut.

Nobody besides Adora and Catra know all the details, but the two of them started talking again just last month. And no one can say for sure if they’re really... _close_ , again.

Catra sighs.

“Yeah,” she admits.

“I was so terrible,” Glimmer says, “What do I even say to him? Should I just apologize?” Catra’s ear twitches.

“What? Of course you apologize!” Catra is practically indignant on Bow’s behalf. “Is that even a question?” Glimmer glances at her for just a moment before she has to focus on the road again.

“But I don’t think I can just say sorry and it’ll fix everything,” Glimmer replies.

Catra sinks a little bit into her seat. The streets they pass by are increasingly familiar, and she remembers that she’s going home. And her foster mother is going to be there. Catra presses her elbow onto the door on her side, leans her head onto her hand, and stares out the window.

“It won’t. But you should still apologize,” Catra says in a quiet, low whisper. She swallows down a lump in her throat. “If someone hurt you, you would at least want them to admit they did.”

Glimmer doesn’t say anything back at that. Her brow furrows, but she isn’t crying anymore.

“Your place is down the right and then left at the sign, right?” Glimmer asks. Catra’s heart drops.

“Yeah,” she replies, as nonchalant as ever. Glimmer’s fingers tap in a steady rhythm, mimicking the drums they hear every day at practice.

“Catra?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t really want to be alone,” Glimmer admits softly. Catra turns to look at her with surprise. “Do you wanna just... Drive around?”

Catra tries to hide her excitement at the prospect. Anything is better than going home for the day. But maybe she might like being around Glimmer.

“Sure thing, Sparkles.”

* * *

It’s not that Adora isn’t paying attention when she’s supposed to be keeping time. But she does this fourteen hours a week, and occasionally she just lets the muscle memory take over.

And occasionally that means she’s watching Catra on the field instead.

“Set up for a full run!” People groan and hurry to their places. Glimmer is laying on the turf between Bow and her mellophone. Everyone has to wait for color guard to race to set up their billion pieces of equipment anyway. Bow gives Adora a thumbs up, and Adora shoots fingerguns back at him. Glimmer 👌 at Adora from her spot on the ground. She loves those two.

At around the point where everyone is almost ready, with the exception of one or two stragglers, Adora’s eyes trail over to the front of the forty yardline on her right side. It’s also known as Catra’s starting drill spot. Not that Adora has all eight and a half minutes of Catra’s drill memorized from gazing longingly at her or anything. That would be so weird.

Catra looks adorable with her hair up in a ponytail that swings from side to side as she walks. Adora loves that Catra does color guard- she gets to see her be soft, and graceful, and strong, and fierce, and Adora loves everything about her. Usually Adora gets away with doing this, but this time Catra looks up at her. Adora’s heart flutters when their eyes meet.

“Set! On your drum major.” That’s Adora. She winks at Catra as she does the count-off, and Catra freezes as if Adora shot her with a fatal weapon. _Oh shit._

Catra stares in bewilderment at her before jumping in after four counts. Adora hopes that nobody notices her starting late, or that she starts on the wrong foot, and then stumbles on the opening dance, because it’s basically Adora’s fault.

Oops.

* * *

“What was that for?” Catra sputters during their water break. “I swear Adora’s out to get me!” Glimmer facepalms, then goes into a laugh. Bow gives Catra an odd look. Catra’s glad to see them back together again, at least.

“She winked at you, Catra,” Glimmer says, “It’s probably because you’re cute.” Catra turns and hisses at her.

“I am NOT cute!” Her ears flatten against her head, and her tail shoots up behind. Glimmer shakes her head.

“Not that kind of cute. The other kind.”

“What other kind is there?” Catra shouts. Glimmer gives Bow an exasperated look, and Bow just chuckles.

Glimmer thinks Catra is pretty cute.

* * *

Glimmer is sitting in her bra and underwear next to Catra. She could’ve finished getting changed about an hour ago, but she wasn’t about to sweat to death in her uniform in a room with no AC. Catra is sitting in her bra and underwear because she’s trying to apply show makeup at inhuman speeds before she worries about getting dressed. They’re both comfortable like that: being musty best friends together.

Usually as captain of the color guard, someone always has a problem at hand for Catra to solve, or another task for her to take care of, but today everyone has a blessed extra hour to get ready. So Glimmer escaped the room for the band members so she could help fix up Catra’s hair. It got messed up and sweaty during practice. They sit on the relatively clean, but still really nasty floor of the tiniest room they could find. There’s nothing inside, except their things and a single piano.

“I already hated Shadow Weaver when Adora was still around, and now I literally only go home to eat and sleep. I _hate_ her, Sparkles, you have no idea.” Glimmer sighs in response.

“I know she’s terrible, but-“ Catra puts down her brush and turns towards Glimmer with a scowl.

“I swear, Sparkles, if you tell me she can’t be that bad, or I should play nice with her-“ Glimmer clasps her hands tight onto Catra’s shoulders.

“No, I wasn’t,” Glimmer says. Catra stops. “I know how you get with her, okay? You’ll always be mad- _and you should be_ \- but I know it would mean a lot to you if your mom could tell you she’s proud of you.” Catra’s ears fall flat against her head.

“She’s not my mother,” she growls. Glimmer winces. Catra’s tail swishes against the floor, antsy.

Even though they know each other best, Catra doesn’t talk about this kind of thing with Adora. Especially since they only got back on speaking terms two months ago. And Glimmer... Glimmer is right there. God knows how or why, but somehow they’re closer than either of them ever thought possible.

“Catra. You know we’re all proud of you and we love you, but we both know it’s not the same as it would be coming from her.”

It’s the kind of truth that hurts, and Catra doesn’t like it.

“What would you know? You have such a _perfect_ family.” She hisses it under her breath, but at least she’s not lashing out the way she used to. Glimmer frowns.

“It’s not like that, Catra.” Catra half expects her to start spilling her own problems from her own home, but Glimmer just hugs her. “It’s not bad to need someone. Nothing could replace my mom. Nobody can blame you for loving the closest thing to a mother you have.”

“After everything she did to me?” Catra whispers. Catra takes a deep breath in. She doesn’t want to cry. She isn’t going to cry. “After everything she did to _Adora_? How could you think that’s _okay_?” Glimmer pulls away to look at her. There’s quiet dejection in Catra’s eyes, and Glimmer sighs.

“Catra. Adora isn’t going to be mad at you because you care about someone who’s hurt you.” Catra freezes. Her brow is furrowed, and her mouth is half-open with unspoken words. Glimmer takes her hand, and laces their fingers together. “And you deserve to be loved.”

Nobody’s told her that in a long, long time. And then- because Glimmer is right there, because she’s young and she doesn’t know anything, Catra surges forward and kisses her.

It’s a messy peck on the lips, and when she pulls away, Catra blinks in shock before she fills with silent horror at what she just did. Glimmer returns her wide-eyed stare. Catra can hear her frantic heart beating in her chest, _oh no, oh no, oh no, no no no_. Glimmer’s fingertips trace her lips in disbelief.

And then those fingers are winding into Catra’s ponytail, pulling her in again. Her kiss is fierce, where Catra’s was uncertain and frantic. Catra catches her balance leaning forward against her, giving herself in easily. Glimmer tilts her head, and places her other hand over Catra’s cheek. Catra hand curls around her wrist, a silent request for her to stay like this. Makeup smudges between their faces, but neither of them care. They chase each other’s lips and that tenderness and affection and all the other things they want to deserve. A soft purr echoes in the room.

The door slams open.

“Time check-“

Everyone freezes, because Adora catches her best friend and her ex-best friend making out half-naked. Catra makes an audible squeak of surprise and drops the makeup brush she forgot she was holding.

“I-I. Uh.” Adora slams the door shut.

Catra and Glimmer trade a stunned look. Catra’s makeup is ruined on her left side, and her ponytail that Glimmer had fixed up for her is undone by the same hand. Glimmer doesn’t look much better. There’s a messy lipstick mark on her face. Catra covers her face with her arm and looks away.

“W-we should be getting ready,” she mumbles. Glimmer rolls over and stumbles up, reaching for her uniform bag on the wall.

“Right.”

They’re both silent until Catra leaves to check on her team.

* * *

Six hours later, Glimmer chugs a water bottle like her life depends on it, because they just finished performing and then dragging their asses back from the field. She’s taken her uniform off, leaving just her band shirt with the hem tied into a knot. Glimmer crushes the bottle after she’s done with it and prepares to launch it into the trash bag fifteen feet away.

“Hey, Sparkles!” Catra makes her way over. Glimmer stops and raises a brow at her. Catra’s still wearing a flowing red dress, and her hair is still up, with a rose tucked onto the side, but she has her big, fat band jacket thrown over it because it’s chilly out. She’s still in uniform, since she _is_ supposed to go out with the others for awards later, as the color guard captain. Usually this is the part where she mentions how envious she is of Glimmer, for getting to change out of her uniform so early.

But neither of them have gotten the chance to talk since they were in the changing rooms six hours ago, and the electricity thrums between them. When Catra shivers, it’s not from the cold. Glimmer finishes making her winning throw into the trash.

“Catra.” Catra doesn’t respond, but takes Glimmer by the arm. They pass by Bow, who gives them a questioning look. Glimmer shrugs in response.

Adora is helping to load the instruments back into the truck. She looks over her shoulder at the perfect moment to catch the two of them sneaking off. Catra winces at those blue puppy-dog eyes and walks faster.

They stop when they’re behind one of the buses. Catra stares at the ground, but keeps her hand on Glimmer’s wrist. Glimmer looks around to make sure they’re alone, before turning to Catra.

“Are we going to talk?” Glimmer asks. Catra places her fingers between Glimmer’s, as gently as she had done before.

“Yeah. We should. I’m sorry I got angry earlier.” Glimmer squeezes her hand. Catra takes a deep breath. “So what happened earlier-“

“We kissed,” Glimmer states. Catra gives her a flustered look, but at least she’s meeting her gaze.

“Yeah, no shit.” When the annoyance goes away, Glimmer sees in her the kind of beauty that puts one to silence. “So... Are you okay with it?” Catra says tentatively. Glimmer puts her hand over hers, and Catra’s heart stutters at how Glimmer smiles at her.

“Yeah. I am.” Her other hand reaches up slowly, tracing up Catra’s arm before cupping the back of her neck, reminiscent of the way they were earlier. Glimmer’s careful not to mess up her hair this time. “Are you?”

Catra leans into her touch. Her eyes flutter closed, and when they kiss this time, it’s soft and sweet. She pulls away with a breath and a purr.

“That answer your question, Sparkles?”

Glimmer doesn’t get the chance to respond.

“Awards in twenty minutes!” someone shouts. “Hey, where’s Catra-“ Catra curses under her breath. Glimmer slowly lets go of her with a sly grin.

“That’s your cue,” she says, but there’s an edge to her voice saying that they’re not quite finished here yet. Catra smirks at her, but it’s softer than it usually is.

“It sure is, Sparkles.” Something stays charged between them, and they feel it even when Catra leaves.

* * *

“Did anyone listen to the judges’ tapes from last weekend?” Everyone raises their hands, with the exception of some poor dumbass freshmen and Kyle. They’re mostly lying, but still. The instructors break off into separate conversations for each section.

Glimmer jabs Adora on the side with her elbow.

“Hey, Mermista isn’t here today,” she mentions, “So I guess you’re substituting?” If she wasn’t chosen for drum major, Adora likely would’ve been brass sergeant instead of Mermista.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Adora answers.

Netossa gives a rundown of the flagwork that needs to be cleaned and sends the weapons line to do a basics block for sectionals, before pulling Catra aside.

“On Saturday, the visual effects judge-“ 

“Judge my ass!” Catra yells. “I was front and center for my entire saber solo and he didn’t notice me! What was he doing, picking his nose!?” It’s loud enough for everyone to hear. Every once in a while Catra forgets that the only instructor she’s allowed to swear around is Netossa. The band laughs along at the cat’s telltale temper while the rest of the color guard mumbles in agreement. Netossa puts her hand on her hip.

“I gave him an earful of it at the judges’ meeting. But that still means we’re going to have to make it more flashy.”

Any sane guard member balks at having their work being made more difficult than it already is. But Catra lives to be the best, and she loves when everyone knows it. Especially after being told it was never in the cards for her.

“Alright, what you got?” Catra asks. Netossa grins.

“I thought you would like to come up with your own solo?” 

Catra’s eyes blow out with the same euphoria of stealing Perfuma’s catnip.

“Let’s change my toss to a seven,” Catra says immediately. Netossa raises a brow at her. The original work has her tossing a quad.

“That’s three extra counts in the music. Aren’t we skipping five and six?”

“It means I catch it on the next beat after a hold.”

Netossa pulls out her phone and plays the music. A handful of guard members turn their heads to watch the spectacle. The saber hits its peak on the first beat, and Catra catches it on the next. Lo and behold, but Catra is right. It’s a bit wobbly and her technique is just off, but she could have it perfect by the next competition. Her teammates cheer her on before Netossa reminds them to get back on task.

“That’s in the show then,” Netossa exclaims, smiling with pride and excitement.

“We should add dance and body work instead of just focusing on the equipment,” Catra suggests next.

“Yes, I say that about everything in the show,” Netossa jokes with a scoff. But she is agreeing. “So I assume you have something in mind?”

On their final trial run, Catra swivels the saber into a high double horizontal. She takes a step and jumps into a perfect leap before catching it behind her back. Catra springs into a handstand at a swell of the music. Her free hand flourishes the saber around her body, and she hits a perfect split in the air before coming back down. She shifts her most complicated work to double time to hit the music accents. When she does her highest sabre toss, Catra spins in a pirouette underneath before catching.

Half the band is gawking in amazement. They can probably taste the two and a half point increase Catra is fetching them this weekend. Catra is sweaty, breathless, and having the time of her life. She’s the best thing Adora’s ever seen.

“Catra, you’re incredible,” Netossa says, with a little too much emotion, “Please never graduate.” Catra beams.

“Tough shit, I’m outta this dump by next year,” she shoots back with a smug grin. Bright Moon is actually a great school, but Netossa knows better than to talk aloud about her real reasons for wanting to leave.

“That’s your girl, Glimmer!” Frosta says, just to be cheeky. Those simple words pierce Adora right through the heart.

Glimmer is busy staring starry-eyed at Catra, instead of paying attention to sectionals.

“It sure is,” she replies with a big grin.

Catra does a victory jump. She turns and looks around the field.

“Adora, did you see that?!” Catra shouts in her shrill laugh, beaming with pride.

“Yeah,” Adora mumbles back in a daze. Catra’s joy falls away.

“Catra, that was amazing!” Glimmer shouts. She skips over from where the brass is practicing, because she can do that as a senior. Netossa has to break up the happy couple before they get overzealous.

Adora wonders why she feels like she’s been hollowed out from the inside.

* * *

“It’s time to go back!” Bow shouts after break, to make sure everyone knows, but also because it’s fun. Catra races from one side of the field to the other with an armful of her equipment, before coming to her spot in the middle. It’s worth it because she’s right next to Glimmer.

“Is the guard captain last to get set?” Glimmer teases. Catra isn’t, actually, because Kyle always takes the cake on that one. Catra sticks her tongue out at her.

“I have four flags, two sabres, and a rifle,” Catra complains, “The only thing you set up is your mello and that tonka truck ass!” Glimmer does a fake-out jump-kick at her girlfriend while slapping her own butt.

“You love this tonka truck ass!” Glimmer shouts. Catra laughs and shoves her, only for Glimmer to shove back.

Considering the fact that she’s the color guard captain and she’s been doing this for years, Catra should know better than to do any play-fighting with her saber, but she makes the exception for Glimmer. Glimmer’s finishing move is jumping straight at Catra. Catra catches her and spins her around. 

“Top of part two to the end!” Glimmer and Catra peel off each other and get set, but they giggle at each other as they do.

Adora doesn’t hear anything they say, but her heart clenches in her chest when she sees them. She must be filled with poison, to be feeling so sick from seeing the people she cares about the most being happy together.

The second she’s done with the count-off, Adora lets herself follow on sheer muscle memory. She can’t focus anymore.

* * *

“You are _not_ practicing with a sprained ankle,” Adora commands. Catra groans in exasperation.

“Are you just here to ruin my life?” Catra shoots back at Adora. “They amped up my saber solo again this week. I‘m not gonna skip practice.”

“You can do what you were doing before for this Saturday, and add the changes when you’re better again,” Adora says.

“We actually have an auxiliary judge this weekend!” Catra argues, “So _no!_ Why are you like this!”

“Why are you practicing with an injury!” Adora shouts back. “You’re going to make it worse!” Catra stomps forward- on her good foot- and gets up in Adora’s face.

“Guess what, dollface? You’re not in charge of me. So you can stop pretending you care-“

“I do care!” Adora doesn’t mention that she _is_ technically in charge of the other leadership positions. “I could tell Netossa and she’ll tell you the same thing, but I was _hoping_ you would stop doing shit like this!”

Catra narrows her eyes at her. Then she makes a little paw with her hand.

“Sorry, Netossa,” Catra mewls in a saccharine voice, “I have to sit out today because I have a _booboo_ on my leg.” Then she scoffs. Adora’s face turns red. Why does Catra have to be infuriatingly cute when she’s also being regular infuriating?

But it’s telling how Catra’s voice drops as they talk. Anyone else who hears them would take Adora’s side on the matter, especially the instructors.

“ _Catra_ ,” she growls in a low warning.

Catra gives her a middle finger, downs four painkillers dry, and then limps off to the guard closet to fetch her things.

Tell Netossa it is, then.

* * *

Netossa would be coming late that day, which left none other than Catra in charge of her section for the next hour. Adora doesn’t get the chance to mention the incident to anyone else before Seahawk comes to inform her that the metronome is malfunctioning. Following a pitiful attempt to fix it, Adora helps him to dig out the old and crusty one from five years ago. It sounds like a terrible voice from an unknown dimension, better left unheard. But it works. If Seahawk notices how antsy and rushed Adora is the whole time, he doesn’t mention it.

Catra, on her part, manages fine for that first hour. Running a basics block means a lot of talking, keeping time, and giving corrections. It’s unusual that she isn’t walking up and down the lines like she always does, but not unusual enough to mention it. Her team is just grateful she stopped being a bitch before Netossa made her captain.

It almost seems like she can pull this off until sectionals are over.

* * *

“Set up for a full run!”

Even with her four flags, two sabres, a rifle, and a sprained ankle, Catra will die her ninth death before being set after Kyle. So she tells herself that the painkillers have kicked in- they haven’t- and hobbles across the field, sucking pained breaths in through her teeth.

The woodwinds watch her pass through in front of them. Scorpia gives Perfuma a worried look.

“Catra?” Perfuma says.

“What?” Catra hisses back. Perfuma frowns at her tone of voice.

“Are you alright there?” Scorpia asks.

“Yes! Mind your own business!”

If it was last year, this wouldn’t have been an unusual response from Catra. But she hasn’t had any of that fiery resentment in her for a while now.

“Uh, your foot doesn’t look so good...” Catra is already two yard lines away. If she hears anything Scorpia says, she pretends she doesn’t.

One of the flag silks get loose from her hold, and when Catra trips, it’s with a cry of pain instead of surprise. Her equipment goes flying out of her arms all over the turf. Everyone on her side of the field turns to look.

“Do you need help-“

“I’M FINE!” Catra struggles to stand, only for her foot to go out from underneath her again.

Someone comes beside her, and Catra prepares to put up a fight. She stops when she sees who it is.

“Got you now, Catra,” Adora declares. Catra grabs her rifle so she can use it as a crutch to get up.

“Go away-“ 

Adora puts her arms under Catra’s back and legs, and swoops her up in one go, to quite a lot of screaming and kicking. The rifle lands forgotten on the ground. Scorpia comes over to move Catra’s equipment off the field for the moment.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Catra screams in a shrill cry. It causes the rest of the band to stare at them. Catra is about as intimidating as a kitten in her current state.

“Not a chance,” Adora says.

Glimmer’s eyes widen when she sees them. She puts her instrument down on the turf and almost runs after them, until Mermista places a firm hand on her shoulder.

“Mermista-“

“Adora’s got it handled,” Mermista assures. Glimmer frowns and looks over her shoulder at the two of them.

“ADORA! PUT ME DOWN!”

Micah gives them a questioning glance from up in the stands. Adora waves him off.

“On the metronome!” Adora shouts back at the band. “Set!”

Gossip passes through the band like the plague, including every detail of Catra and Adora’s relationship. In silent agreement, everyone lets her go. The metronome gives the world’s creakiest count-off while Adora carries Catra off the field.

When Netossa finally rolls up, it’s to the sight of Catra in Adora’s arms. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” she asks.

“Nothing!” Catra yells. 

“Catra sprained her ankle,” Adora explains, “She’s going to have to sit out for practice today.” Netossa looks over her with concern.

“And probably Wednesday, too,” Netossa murmurs in thought.

“What? No! We just changed my saber solo!” Catra argues. Netossa shakes her head.

“If you’re better by Saturday, we’ll do the old version then. We can add the changes next time.” Her decision is final.

While Catra respects Netossa, she absolutely _seethes_ at the fact that Adora was right.

“Adora, you can put Catra down and get back to the podium.” Adora nods her head and takes Catra over to the bench.

“Fuck you,” Catra grumbles. And dammit if it doesn’t get on Adora’s last nerve.

“Fuck me yourself,” Adora growls back, despite how gentle she is when she sets her down. Catra’s face turns red and she sputters, too stunned to respond before Adora is gone.

* * *

Since Netossa is privy to the nature of Catra’s home life, Catra is allowed to stay the next two and a half hours rather than being sent home. So she sits, and watches the band run part two over and over again. 

On their next break, Glimmer comes over. She puts Catra’s bag on one side of her and sits by the other.

“Are you doing okay?” Glimmer asks.

“I’m great,” Catra mumbles with sarcasm. Glimmer chugs her water, since that is what she’s supposed to be doing on break.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Glimmer says after. Catra huffs and looks away.

“Ugh, not you too,” she complains. Glimmer sighs.

“Is it so bad that we care about you?” Glimmer asks.

“Yes,” Catra replies in a low grumble, “I don’t need you to.” Glimmer puts her arm around Catra’s shoulder.

“Not something we can help, Horde Scum. You matter and you’re important to us. You can keep being a stubborn brat, but that’s not going to change.”

“Oh.”

Neither of them can say why Catra is so surprised to hear this. Catra looks over to Adora, who’s sitting with her legs dangling off the podium, chatting with Entrapta. Glimmer can see the way her eyes soften.

“I messed things up again, didn’t I?” Catra asks.

“No,” Glimmer says. “Nobody was expecting you to become a totally different person overnight.”

“Gee. Thanks Sparkles,” Catra says sardonically. They sit shoulder to shoulder, staring at pretty things like the brilliant rose-gold sunset, and Adora’s dorky face.

“Remember that thing you told me in the car ride?” Glimmer murmurs.

“Ya can’t stop me from calling Adora and Bow ‘Thing One and Thing Two’?”

“What? No. When I drove you home at the end of band camp. That thing about apologizing.” That was weeks ago by now. Catra turns to look at her.

“Did it fix everything?” she mumbles. Glimmer shakes her head.

“No. But it was a good place to start.” Glimmer was never the one who was good at reassuring people. But it’s different, somehow, when it’s between her and Catra.

“It’s time to go back!” Bow calls. Glimmer presses a kiss to Catra’s cheek and heads back onto the field with the others.

Catra calls Adora over on their next break.

* * *

Adora can’t help that she still loves Catra.

She’s not angry at Glimmer. It would be so, so easy if she was. But Glimmer is her best friend, and nothing less. Catra just happens to be with her now, and Adora has to be happy for them.

She sees them every day at practice. Catra winks at Glimmer everywhere. They wind their arms around each other when they walk together, and laugh at jokes no one else gets during breaks. Adora can’t help watching when Catra jumps onto Glimmer when she’s laying on the turf, and both of them start play-wrestling and laughing. Of course those two fell for each other. They’re probably closer than she used to be with Catra. It’s what Adora’s wanted for herself these last three years. She hates how easy it is to become jealous.

It would be so nice if her love was so pure and sweet as everyone thought she was. But at the forefront of all that heartache is a desperation to be wanted and needed. And arguably, Adora is both of those things- except when it comes to Catra.

And that’s all she wants, because she already loves her so much it hurts. She loved her with every step she took away, loves her because she’s _Catra_ , and Adora can’t feel any other way about her.

She lets it hurt.

* * *

“That is just- SO like her!” Catra growls on the drive home. Glimmer hums a little noise and taps on the driver’s wheel.

“I’m sure she’s just- maybe she’s having a rough week? I’m sure it’s not you,” Glimmer reassures. Catra scoffs. 

“Adora doesn’t want to talk to me! She won’t even tell me what I did!” Catra’s ears fall flat. She slouches on her seat and crosses her arms. “I thought we were fine, but... If I messed up, I’d want her to at least _tell me._ ”

“Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“Adora- Uh, she’s not really the sharpest girl,” Glimmer says. Catra rolls her eyes.

“What, the honor roll AP student?” she shoots back. Glimmer nudges her arm with her elbow.

“You know what I mean,” Glimmer says. _Sweet, clueless Adora._

“Yeah.” A thoughtful look crosses Glimmer’s eyes. Catra could stare at those eyes all day, and she’s even prettier under the dim street lights fading in and out as they pass.

“I’m going to tell you something,” Glimmer says, “And I’m sure Adora won’t mind, but be lowkey about it, okay?” That catches Catra’s attention.

“Of course,” she says softly. Glimmer takes a deep breath, but once she starts, she doesn’t stop.

“When you guys started talking again, Adora was so... happy, and hopeful, and really, really worried. I know you’re worried about this, but she is too. About being there enough for you, and about respecting your boundaries.” Glimmer turns to look at her, and Catra thinks she has no excuse to be looking so radiant, when they’re driving under a thousand stars in the sky. “She’s probably afraid to mess this up, too.”

Catra sits in silence.

They speed down a long road with the windows down, their favorite part of the ride, and the wind is rushing so loud that they wait until it’s over.

“What should I do?” Catra asks. Glimmer smiles as if she’s watching a fond memory.

“Remember the day you first kissed me?” Glimmer says. Catra cackles.

“What, should I kiss Adora?” Catra jokes. As soon as it’s out of her mouth, the thought is followed by old fantasies, and guilt starts gnawing at her for it.

Glimmer doesn’t notice it, and shrugs with a laugh.

“If you want?” she teases back. “But I’m saying you should just talk to her.” They reach the intersection, and Glimmer leans over to peck a surprise kiss on Catra’s cheek. Catra purrs. “It worked for us, right?”

Catra’s house is down the right, and then left at the sign. Glimmer gives her a soft, knowing look. “Wanna drive around?”

Catra‘s tail trails up against her arm and curls around her wrist.

“Yeah,” she murmurs. “I’m really lucky to have you.”

* * *

Adora is usually all over the place when they’re getting ready for a competition, filled with her own personal brand of anxiety. So when no one catches sight of her, everyone assumes that she is busy elsewhere.

Except Bow, of course.

Bow wanders through the halls and asks around, but there’s no trace of her. And this is after Adora doesn’t answer five texts in a row, and weeks of her acting strange.

“Has anyone seen Adora?” he asks.

Mermista shrugs, Lonnie shakes her head, and Perfuma answers with “Sorry, we haven’t.” Something is up, because Mermista is leading the crew loading the trucks today instead of Adora. Glimmer helps with the heavy lifting.

Bow walks into the tiny piano room. Scorpia is helping Catra switch out flag silks. Scorpia is in woodwinds, but she learned to do anything the color guard can do, for the express purpose of helping out.

“Have you guys seen Adora?” Bow asks. Catra grimaces and shrugs.

“Don’t ask me,” Catra says, “She hasn’t wanted to be around me at all.” Scorpia frowns at that before looking to Bow.

“Why? Is something up?” Scorpia says.

“I don’t know,” Bow answers, “But I’ll find her. That’s looking nice, by the way!” Scorpia smiles and Catra 👌 at him before he leaves again.

* * *

Adora is curled in a ball, practically all the way across the school.

And she’s alone. Because golden girls don’t cry, and if they do, Adora doesn’t want anyone to know.

“There you are,” Bow says as he turns at the end of the hall. Adora rests her head on her knees.

“Hi.” Bow presses his back to the same wall and slides down beside her.

“Adora, what’s wrong?” Adora doesn’t need to look at him, because she already knows the concerned look on his face. She stares at the ground and shakes her head.

“I’m so stupid,” she mumbles. Bow tentatively puts an arm around her, and when she doesn’t brush him off, he wraps the rest of himself around.

“Hey, don’t say that.” He rubs his hand up and down her shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?” Adora lets out a shuddering breath.

“I don’t know if I should,” she says. Bow keeps holding her.

“We’ve been through everything together. Whatever it is, I won’t judge you for it.” Adora glances at him. And she knows he’s right. There’s nothing Adora could do to chase him away or change his mind about her.

But it doesn’t feel like the heartache belongs in her. If she shoves it down harder, it will really disappear this time, instead of rearing it’s ugly head again. So why talk about it, and make it real?

Adora stays silent a while longer. Bow learns to sit through it with patience.

“Adora, I want to be there for you.” And he’s so earnest and sweet about it, Adora finally gives in.

“I miss her,” she admits at last. “I’m so stupid. I miss Catra.” Her voice breaks on that name. And because Bow is Bow, he knows at once that it’s not the kind of missing someone that can be fixed by simply seeing or talking to them. It’s something he expects from Adora.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” he murmurs. Adora just cries into her sleeve.

“She’s happy with Glimmer. I _want_ to be happy for them.” When Adora cries, she trembles under Bow’s wing, so quiet that he could only tell from three years of knowing her. 

“We were finally talking,” Adora whispers. “Not like we used to, but I thought maybe we could. I wanted it so bad, I thought it would just happen.” She grips her jacket, keeps herself in the fabric bunched between her fingers while three years of missing Catra burns through the rest of her with vengeance. “Now she doesn’t want me anymore.” Adora sits there and lets her heart break.

“I didn’t want to compete with Catra,” she says, “Or make her feel second best, or leave her, or hurt her, I’m just, I’m so fucking stupid.” She wipes her face furiously and chokes out a strangled laugh. “I bet Glimmer’s so _easy_ to love.” Adora wishes she could have a clean slate like that. Bow hums in agreement at those last few words.

“I love Glimmer, too. She’s been there with me through everything. You guys are my best friends.” Adora leans her head into his shoulder. “I should be happy for them, and I’m crying over Catra. I’m so-“ Bow shushes her before she finishes the thought.

“Adora, you’re not stupid. It’s not bad to love someone.”

Adora is almost shocked out of her misery. Of course she loves Catra, but the way Bow says it implies something she never even thought of.

“And I see it, you know,” Bow continues. He places his head on top of hers. “You wanna hear a secret?”

“Yeah?” Adora says. “What?”

“I feel the same way about Glimmer.” Adora pulls her head out and shoots him a stunned look. And she doesn’t know why she’s surprised. “Sometimes I wonder if I don’t know her as well as I used to.” They sit in silence for a moment. 

“Hey. You know what, Adora?”

“What?”

“I think you should talk to Catra.” Adora is perplexed.

“Are you serious?” she mutters. Bow makes a sound between a scoff and a sigh.

“Think about it, alright?”

Adora does want to talk to her. But in the same way they did when they were younger, when everything was easy, and trust came naturally. When they still revolved around each other like the Earth does to the sun.

“I will.”

* * *

“You should talk to Catra.” Adora is baffled by those same words, twice in one hour. Glimmer takes her hand after she says it. “I don’t want to get into your business, if you don’t want me to. But Catra tells me things sometimes.”

Adora doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that Catra talks about her to Glimmer. Concerned, worried, ready to curl up and cry some more, maybe- since apparently Adora had only upset Catra more.

“Okay,” Adora says, too stunned for any more words to come out. Glimmer, bless her heart, doesn’t mention how off-kilter she is right now.

“Oh, and one more thing!”

* * *

Adora knocks on the door to the tiny piano room, even though it’s open. She holds her other arm behind her. Catra turns to look at her.

“Hey, Adora,” she purrs. Adora smiles in response, then pulls out a hairbrush from behind her back.

“Surprise. The truck broke down because of Kyle, and Glimmer’s helping them, so I’m helping you.” Catra scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“What’s with you guys thinking I can’t do my own hair?” Catra groans. Adora strolls over.

“We see you outside of competitions,” Adora answers. Catra huffs with indignation, but she can’t refute that.

“At least we know you know how to do a ponytail.” Adora chuckles and kneels behind her. She reaches over Catra’s shoulder to grab a hair tie from the pile, and Catra holds her breath when Adora’s arm brushes over her shoulder. Her cat ear twitches.

Adora starts brushing through Catra’s hair while Catra does finishing touches on her makeup. She melts into Adora’s touch. The sound of Adora’s fingers catching loose strands and Catra pressing the blender against her skin somehow makes the room even more silent. Adora’s heart thunders in her chest, because she’s supposed to _say something_ now. But like earlier, nothing comes out. Catra sees the frown on Adora’s face in her mirror.

“Did I do something wrong?” Catra asks. Adora pauses. “I don’t know what I did but... When we started talking again, I guess- I hoped we could be like we were before.“ Her voice drops to a low rasp. “I’m the one who hurt you. I won’t do it again. But I don’t choose if you want to be friends with me again or not.” Catra wants to turn to see Adora’s face for real, but she doesn’t want to ruin her work.

Adora finishes pulling her hair through the tie.

“It’s not that,” Adora whispers, “I do miss you, Catra.” Catra freezes. Did she just hear that right? What is going on?

She looks in the mirror again and sees Adora watching her with soft eyes aflame. How does fondness look so sad on her? It makes Catra’s heart flutter. It scares her, even. Adora's smile stings like the light of the sun.

Adora tries to force more words out, _anything_. But it catches in her throat.

“I’m sorry,” Adora mumbles under her breath. She pretends she‘s apologizing for tugging too hard on Catra’s hair, but she would never do that.

Catra could put on the rose clip by herself, but she lets Adora do it. Adora reaches for the rose on the pile with both her hands, and when she touches Catra, it’s on purpose this time. She holds still once she has it, and both her arms are crossed over Catra’s small body, holding her gently.

“My Catra,” she croons soft against her ear. Her voice overflows with affection. A quiet purr floats unbidden in the room. Catra’s heart skips eight beats at once, as if Adora could kill her just by doing this. Adora lets go of her, and sets the rose into the side of her hair. Her fingers trail slowly down the side of Catra’s face until she pulls away. “Good luck today.”

Those are the final words before Adora leaves. Catra stares at herself in the mirror, and traces the ghost of Adora’s embrace with her own arms.

* * *

Turns out that they don’t need luck, because Bright Moon Marching Band practices this show fourteen hours per week. Even so, when they take first place for the fourth time this season, everyone screams and cheers- because who doesn’t love winning?

“Did you hear that, Sparkles!” Catra shouts as she tackles her. She drops her voice to an imitation of the announcer. “And in first place, with awards for high brass-“ Glimmer catches her with a breathless laugh.

“Bright Moon!” they cheer, finishing out the phrase.

“It’s too bad they never have an auxiliary award,” Glimmer says, “You guys would’ve won for sure!” Glimmer throws Catra’s band jacket over her, since she was holding onto it while Catra was at awards.

“Who cares! Nice job, Twinkles!” Catra kisses her on the cheek, smooshing both of their faces together.

They walk like that with the rest of the band, standing in the middle with the ones who are shouting and singing the loudest, pumped to the brim with adrenaline. Lonnie, as battery sergeant, is having her five minutes of glory holding the band’s trophy while riding on Rogelio’s shoulders. Micah will no doubt come by and shout for her to get down, but for now everyone just laughs at the spectacle.

“Aren’t you going to congratulate my whole section?” Glimmer says with a grin.

“Depends,” Catra teases as she pulls Glimmer close by the waist, “Should I date everyone in brass?” Glimmer shoves her face away, but Catra holds on tight to her, and they’re both laughing so hard that it turns into a clumsy jumble of arms.

Mermista crinkles her nose. “Ugh, please DON’T date everyone in brass.”

Adora straggles behind at the back of the group with her hands in her jacket. Bow drops down to her side from where he was walking with Perfuma and Scorpia.

“Hey, Bow.”

“Hey.” He follows her stare towards Catra and Glimmer. “Yeah. I see it.” Adora shakes her head.

“But I’m happy we won,” she says. Bow gives her a soft smile.

“That’s good.” They walk together back to the buses.

* * *

Catra curls herself around Adora. She found Adora crying in the dark in the room adjacent to the band’s. Normally Catra’s purring is an indication of her own happiness, but she remembers how it used to calm Adora when they were young.

“How does anyone like me when I’m like this-“

“I like you plenty, dumbass,” Catra assures.

Loves, to be exact. When Catra used to stew herself in that resentment of Adora, it hardly took the memory of a pretty smile or a twinkling laugh to pull her into the ground, and then under. Truth be told, she hated herself more than she could ever hate Adora.

And now that she’s trying to be better, every second of being home, every sly mention of trophies or test grades ebbs away at her like a tide.

Catra is pulled in two directions always, that gravity slowly eviscerating her to ribbons.

_You’re killing me here, blondie._

“Adora- Hey, come on,” Catra says softly. “It’s just a history test. Don’t cry.” Adora cries harder, somehow. They both know it’s not about a history test. But Catra doesn’t mind this, for once.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Adora mumbles. All the air leaves Catra’s lungs, because she knows the woman who taught them both that word, and then nailed it into their heads.

Catra grabs her by the shoulders, and presses her head against Adora’s.

“No, you’re _not_.” Adora is stunned by her fiery eyes, fierce as they were when they two of them were fighting, but now for entirely different reasons. “You’re not stupid, or an idiot, or worthless. Got that?” She’s practically angry that Adora would even imply it. Adora nods her head, too astonished to respond any other way.

“Good.”

Catra turns on the light in the room, which surprisingly isn’t the one with the piano. It’s just big enough for both of them, crushed between the choir room and the band room. Catra likes how it pushes them close together. Not that she would admit it.

They sit in that tiny room, on the dirty floor, under the light that’s both too dim and too garish. Catra quizzes Adora on the history test material.

Adora goes quiet for a moment, and Catra stops too.

“Would you still like me if I felt like this all the time?” Adora asks.

“Yes?” Catra is quite certain of that answer, but she doesn’t know what Adora expected her to say.

“Oh. Good.” Adora chokes out a strangled laugh. “I’m such a mess without you.” And then quieter: “Please don’t hate me again.”

It’s nice to be wanted and needed by Adora, for even just a moment. It warmed her chest and made her heart flutter. She forgot all about the things that went wrong between them.

Adora just had to rip her in half.

_All I do is hurt people._

“I never hated you,” Catra grits out. Adora is going to put up an argument to the contrary at that, stating all the ways Catra went out of her way to antagonize her and her friends.

Except she doesn’t.

“Really?” she says with desperation.

Why does she act like she never stopped caring about Catra?

Catra never stopped caring about her, and it’s made everything so hard and complicated.

“Yeah. Of course,” Catra murmurs. Adora lets out that messy, rumbling laugh again.

“Oh.” Catra hopes that it’s the end of this conversation. “Sorry that I’m just... I‘m the worst right now.”

‘Loving someone at their worst’: that’s a thing people say. But there’s no such thing, as far as Catra knows.

“ _What about me?_ ” Catra wants to say. “ _Am I either at my best or my worst? Do people only tolerate me because they think I’ll go back to normal?_ ”

But Adora doesn’t mean it like that. It just hurts to hear it. It hurts to hear her thinking the same things Catra used to think. Or maybe it wasn’t only Catra.

“You’re not,” Catra says. Strange, how it’s so much easier to say that to Adora than to herself.

It slowly dawns on Catra that maybe this kind of breakdown is more common for Adora than anyone knows. She’s not one to go spilling it to Bow or Glimmer, even though they might be more helpful than she is. That’s up to Adora.

But Catra will be around more often. And if Adora ever needs her, she wouldn’t be anywhere else.

* * *

The sun sets earlier every day, losing minutes and then hours. Catra sits with a solemn stare, the sky beaming its last orange rays behind her. But it’s hardly the early evening yet.

Adora comes up beside her, after everyone else is done for the day.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra mumbles. Adora hops up onto the brick wall with her.

They sit there, both of them staring at cotton candy clouds, and watch as they turn to ink. Catra’s ears lay flat against her head. It’s not like her to sit still so long, for her to be so... listless.

“Catra?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?” Adora asks.

Catra shudders, agitation coming off of her in waves.

“I don’t want to go home,” Catra whispers. Adora’s face turns to that stare of hard determination: the kind that steals Catra’s breath away.

“We’re not going to.” And then she‘s soft and sweet again, just for Catra.

For the first time in years, when Adora takes Catra by the hand, she follows.

* * *

“I’m not going to fall off!” Catra laughs. Her tail calibrates every step she takes. Adora walks by her side, albeit on the ground instead of on top of the ledge. She holds her arms out, ready to catch the cat.

“At least stop staring at your phone while you’re up there!” Adora pleads. Catra rolls her eyes.

“I’m just telling Glimmer where we’re at first, okay?”

“Uh, tell her we’re at Griddy’s Donuts,” Adora mentions. Catra’s ears perk up, and her tail follows the motion. She loses her balance with a shrill cry, but Adora catches her with one hand, and Catra’s phone with the other.

Catra doesn’t say “Thank you”. It’s not out of spite, but her single-minded determination to race to the warm light coming from the donut shop. Adora runs after Catra, who is booking it across the street on all fours.

“Oh. My. God. It’s still here!” Catra’s tail waves with excitement in wild arcs, as she presses her face against the shop windows. She turns back towards Adora with a wide, toothy grin. “Remember when we used to eat donuts until we puked?” Adora rolls her eyes fondly.

“ _You_ used to eat donuts until you puked,” she says. Catra looks back at the window with greed, and Adora can see the mischief in her head.

“Catra- _do not_.” Catra steps away with an exaggerated sigh.

“Oh relax, I won’t. I don’t got any cash on me.” Catra cackles. “At least I’m not trying ta get vodka or something.”

“Oh yeah?” Adora says. She crosses her arms, trying her best to look unamused.

Catra bunches up her hair into a messy poof to mimic Adora’s. “I’m Adora, and I would like _one_ alcohol please!” She lets go of her hair and laughs. “They’d ID you _immediately_.”

“I’m not about to buy you alcohol anyway,” Adora says. Catra’s ear flickers.

“What?”

* * *

Catra snarfs down the single donut Adora could afford with her pocket change. 

“I fucking love this place!” Catra says with her mouth full. Adora smiles at her getting crumbs all over the table. She doesn’t know anyone else with a sweet tooth like Catra’s. It’s adorable, although she knows better than to say that aloud.

“Yeah,” Adora says, “Why don’t we come here anymore?”

Catra stops.

“I don’t know,” she mutters, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Adora opens her mouth like she’s about to say something, then closes it again. She sits there while Catra licks frosting off her fingers.

“Oh, thanks for the donut,” Catra adds quickly. Adora smirks.

“And for saving your ass before you ate shit on the pavement?” Adora brags. Catra sticks out her tongue at her.

“Cats land on their feet!” she says.

“Not you, unless you want to sprain it!” Catra leans over the table and shoves her hand into Adora’s face until her cheek smooshes up.

“ _You_ would have scrambled brains if your dumb hair poof didn’t cushion your dumb skull!” Adora turns her face to lick Catra’s hand. Catra shoves her harder.

“Jokes on you, I’m into that!” she cackles.

“Gross, no!” Catra accidentally falls onto the table. She almost bumps her head on Adora’s, until the other girl catches her by her shoulders.

They’re both laughing so hard that there’s tears in their eyes.

“You made me so _happy_ ,” Catra blurts out with that perfect gleam in her eyes.

_What?_

Adora’s face goes red. Catra freezes when she realizes what she said. She snaps her hand away and sits her butt down on her seat. Adora is disappointed when she pulls away.

Catra’s phone buzzes and blinks on the table. She picks it up.

**Sparkles✨: Omw**

“Glimmer’s coming here,” Catra says.

"Oh."

Adora places her head on her hands.

"Hey, I’m glad I did,” Adora murmurs. Catra gives a tentative smile.

“Yeah?”

Catra stares at Adora over her phone. She supposes she’s allowed to do that again. So she stares until she remembers the way Adora’s eyes crinkle with every face she makes, until the curve of her lips stay in her mind when Catra closes her eyes.

“What are you looking at?” Adora says, equal parts teasing and affectionate. Catra shrugs.

"Hey, Adora."

"Yes?"

“How does it feel to be loved?” Catra says with soft eyes aflame. It’s striking, how there’s no sarcasm or malice in it, as if Catra is genuinely asking. Adora doesn’t have an answer for that, so she fidgets and sweeps crumbs off the table.

_I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me?_

“I’d rather be loved than be happy,” Adora mutters, evading the question. Catra frowns.

“It’s not one or the other, Adora.” Adora sighs in response.

“It really isn’t,” she says. The two of them sit with Catra's phone between them, staring like they used to, when they were curled up side by side on Catra's bed.

"Stop looking at me like that," Catra mumbles. She's not irritated like she is when Adora is being smug or condescending.

Adora doesn't listen. Instead she reaches out with a fond smile, and gently takes Catra's face in her hands.

"Looking at you like what?"

Catra leans forward without thinking. Adora's gaze falls towards her lips, and she can hear Catra's breath hitch. Catra tilts her head ever so slightly to the side, her eyes fluttering closed.

A bells rings as the door to the donut shop opens.

“There you are!” Glimmer announces.

Catra and Adora pull away from each other like they‘re burned at the touch. Adora’s back hits her seat with a _thud_ , and Catra’s arm accidentally sweeps her phone off the table. Catra yelps and scrambles to catch it.

Glimmer is speechless.

They both stare wide-eyed at her, and Adora gives her a strained smile.

“Uh, you want a donut?”

* * *

The next evening, Glimmer jumps into Adora’s seat at the front when their bus stops at the light.

“You’re in love with Catra,” she announces.

Adora jumps out of her fucking skin.

“What?!”

Glimmer chuckles and shakes her head.

“It’s okay, Adora,” she says, as if it’s perfectly fine that her best friend is head-over-heels in love with her girlfriend. Then she sighs.

“God, I used to wonder why you cared about her so much, but now... I can’t really remember what it’s like to not love her,” Glimmer admits. Adora’s face burns like fire. Glimmer rests her head on Adora’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Adora. I saw it, you know, but... I was the one making her happy, for once. I loved it. After everything that happened before, I didn’t think it would be so... Easy?”

Adora crosses her arms and pouts.

“Okay. Everything’s fine then. Great. I’m happy for you,” she lies. Glimmer lifts her head up with a frown and pokes her cheek.

“You are a terrible liar,” Glimmer replies, “Did you forget?” Adora pushes Glimmer’s hand away and says some incoherent grumbling.

“Does Catra know?” Adora asks, staring out the window. She’s also terrible at pretending not to care. Glimmer shakes her head. Adora lets out a quiet breath of relief.

“I want Catra to be happy. If you can do that for her, I don’t mind.” Glimmer makes it sound so _simple_.

“You can’t just give me permission to be in love with your girlfriend,” Adora sputters.

“I mean, yeah? Why would you need my permission for that?” Glimmer remarks with a shrug. “It’s Catra. If I can’t help loving her, neither can you.”

They lean against each other as the bus rolls and rumbles over poorly paved roads. The rowdies in the back, especially Sea Hawk, holler every time they hit a hard bump. There’s no light except the gritty stars past midnight, and cell phones flashing behind them.

Catra is sitting on the guard bus with the rest of her team. Since Glimmer’s phone isn’t blowing up in her pocket, the cat is definitely asleep.

“I don’t think I make her happy,” Adora whispers.

“You did once.”

“A long time ago.”

Glimmer yawns and puts her head back on Adora’s shoulder.

“You can again.”

* * *

From then on, Adora is seen kissing Catra, Catra is seen kissing Glimmer, and Glimmer is seen kissing Bow. Nobody understands anything, and nobody questions it.

They’re happy like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Awards for running out of motivation go to me!!
> 
> Sorry about the criminal lack of Bow, but that’s the only other person in the polycule that Catra isn’t dating, and I’m a filthy Catra stan so idek. I wrote this WHOLE fic because of the ONE scene where adora winks at catra
> 
> A littol birdie told me not to put the “fake-out jump-kick while slapping her own ass” in there, since it makes no sense unless you have physically seen me doing it with your own human eyes, but too bad.
> 
> I would like to emphasize how great Catra would be at this very obscure performance art.
> 
> That tiny piano room? That’s the room where it happens.
> 
> The worker at Griddy’s Donuts watching some lesbians: 👁👄👁  
> Catra about to kiss the love of her life with donut bits in her mouth: 😚
> 
> The griddy’s donuts scene was FUCKING DUMMY HARD to write!
> 
> Here’s to getting this out of my system and never writing more of it again🎉🍾🥂
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I still get kudos on a fic where I use emojis as a verb


End file.
